A Day At The Dog Park
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Greg and Morgan treat Scruffy to a day at the dog park with Nick, Sam, Sara and Hank.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Since I wrote where Greg, Morgan and Jackson adopted Scruffy, the dog from the episode "Kitty," I thought it would be cool to have a play date with Nick's dog Sam and Sara's dog Hank. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders and his family loved meeting Nick, Sara and their dogs at the dog park. But to Jackson, today was extra-special: he was introducing Sam and Hank to his dog, Scruffy. It had been almost two weeks since Greg and Morgan officially adopted the dog, and Jackson couldn't spend enough time with his dog. Nick had met Scruffy when he helped with the case, and Jackson couldn't wait to introduce Scruffy to Sam and Hank.

"Scruffy, you gunna like da doggie park," Jackson said as they rode to the dog park. Scruffy laid her head on Jackson's lap as the little boy rubbed her head and talked about his other canine friends. "An' don't worry. Sam an' Hank are good doggies. Dey gunna love you!"

Morgan and Greg smiled as Jackson reassured Scruffy about her new friends. They parked the car and Jackson patted Scruffy's head. "We here! You gunna like da park!"

Scruffy looked up and her eyes shone when she saw the wide open space to play. Jackson got out of his seat belt as Greg opened the door.

"We can't forget her leash," Greg said as he put the leash on the dog. Scruffy whined...she wanted to get out and play with Jackson.

"Daddy, are Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara gunna be here soon?" Jackson asked as he jumped out of the car.

Greg looked and saw Nick with his German shepherd. "Looks like Nick's already here."

Jackson smiled. "Come on, Scruffy! Dere's Uncle Nicky an' Sam!"

Nick smiled when he saw Greg and Morgan trying to keep up with Jackson and Scruffy as they ran to him. "Hey, Sam. Your pal's here."

Sam wagged his tail and smiled when he saw Jackson. Both dogs smiled when Nick lifted the happy little boy in his arms. "Hey, Jackson!"

Scruffy tentatively walked up to Sam, and the German shepherd whined softly and sniffed his friend's new dog.

Greg smiled and petted Scruffy as she sniffed Nick's dog. "It's okay, girl," he reassured the dog. "This is a friendly dog."

Jackson squirmed out of Nick's arms and patted both dogs. "Scruffy, dis is Uncle Nicky's doggie. His name is Sam, an' he is a good doggie. An' he likes it when I read Curious George to him. Sam, dis is Scruffy, an' she is my doggie!"

Both dogs sniffed each other before Sam nuzzled the tennis ball Nick had to Scruffy. The little dog relaxed, and seemed to smile at her new friend.

"Aw," Morgan said. "It looks like they like each other."

"Yeah," Nick agreed.

Sara smiled as she and Hank walked up and saw the dogs with their friends. Smiling down at Hank, she said, "I think Jackson has a new friend."

Jackson smiled and rushed up to Sara, who happily lifted the little boy into a hug. "Hey, honey!"

"Aunt Sara, guess what? I got a doggie!"

"You did?"

Hank was already meeting Scruffy and Sam as Jackson wiggled out of Sara's arms and pulled her to everyone. "Aunt Sara, dis is my doggie! Her name is Scruffy! An' she's a really good doggie!"

"Hey, Scruffy," Sara said as she knelt down to pet the dog. Scruffy loved getting a head rub from Jackson's pal.

Hank and Sam were getting pets from Greg, Nick and Morgan as Hank nuzzled another ball to Sam and Scruffy.

"Looks like Scruffy has a couple of great new pals," Morgan said.

"I think they like her," Greg said. He loved seeing Jackson so happy.

Nick clapped his hands together and smiled. "I think they'd like each other more if they could play some fetch."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!" Petting his own dog, he said, "Scruffy, you gunna like playing fetch! Sam an' Hank are good fetchers!"

As soon as Jackson, Nick and Sara took their tennis balls, the dogs eagerly sat, waiting for them to throw them.

"They're all set," Greg said with a soft laugh.

"You guys ready?" Nick asked. Sam and Hank barked and Scruffy wagged her tail.

"Go!" Jackson said as he threw the ball. Nick and Sara threw theirs and all the dogs happily chased after them.

Scruffy grabbed her ball and rushed back to Jackson. Dropping the ball at Jackson's feet, she smiled and wagged her tail.

Hank and Sam brought their balls back and did the same thing. Greg and Morgan laughed as they watched the dogs play.

Jackson smiled as he took the ball. "You ready, Scruffy?" The little dog barked and Jackson threw the ball. "Daddy, she's a good fetcher, too!"

"Yeah," Greg said as he crouched beside Jackson. Scruffy came back and dropped the ball, wagging her tail and happy to be with her new family and friends.

They played for a bit longer before Nick, Sara and Greg got some water for the dogs. Scruffy, Sam and Hank happily drank some water. Jackson smiled as he watched his dog with his other dog friends. "Daddy, Scruffy's having a good day!"

"Yeah," Greg agreed. He smiled as Hank nuzzled his water bowl towards Scruffy.

"Aw," Sara said. She hadn't worked the case where Scruffy was found, but she already loved the little dog her godson couldn't stop smiling at and chatting about.

"Aunt Sara, do you 'member when you told me about da shelters for amials?" Jackson asked.

Sara nodded and took a sip from her water bottle. "Yeah, and your daddy told me about Scruffy. He said he'd brought some of the case home." She smiled at her good friend.

"Yeah, you and Nick have asked for a while when I'm going to get Jacks a pet," Greg said, smiling at his son. "Nick said Hodges would adopt her, then Hodges said I would. And that gave me the idea."

"Well, I know Jackson's glad it did," Nick said as he petted Sam.

Jackson smiled as Scruffy shook and wagged her tail. "Yeah! Did you know dat Scruffy sleep in da bed wif me?"

"She did?" Sara asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah. Daddy said she should sleep in her own bed, but Scruffy came in my room after I brushed my teeth, she jumped up on my bed an' fell asleep!"

"It was so cute," Morgan said. "I went in to check on him, and they were curled up together, sound asleep." She took out her cell phone and showed Nick and Sara the picture of the two friends sound asleep together.

"And Jacks has already tried to give Scruffy some people food," Greg added. "Scruffy finished his bacon this morning."

"Yeah," Jackson said as he and Greg petted Scruffy. "She ate it all up!"

Nick and Sara smiled as the family talked about their new pet. "Sounds like Scruffy's already a part of the family," Nick said.

"And I'm glad you guys adopted her from a shelter," Sara added. "I mean...I know the killer adopted her first..."

Greg laughed softly. "I know what you mean."

"I'm really happy for you, Jackson," Sara said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because you gave her a good home. And clearly she loves you and you love her."

"Yeah! She's my doggie!"

Scruffy nuzzled next to Jackson as Sam and Hank got tummy rubs from Nick and Sara. Jackson happily petted Scruffy, and laughed as the dog licked his nose.

"I really am happy for you," Sara said. "You gave this little gal a chance, and now she has a really great family."

Greg loved seeing his son so happy. "Yeah. And Jackson's learning about how to take care of a pet, and he's really doing good."

Scruffy happily played with Sam, Hank and Jackson's family. She loved being out and playing with her family. And Jackson loved just being with his dog and his family.

"Daddy, can we come to da doggie park every day?" Jackson asked as Scruffy played with Sam and Hank.

"Not every day," Greg said with a small laugh. "We've got to go to work, and it won't be long until you're in kindergarten."

"Oh, yeah. But we gotta play with Scruffy every day."

"We do, huh?"

"Yeah. She gunna be lonely at home, but we got her lots of good toys."

"That's very good," Nick said as he gave the dogs some water. "And if you guys need a dog walker, mine's pretty good."

"Thanks," Greg said appreciatively. He loved watching Jackson happily look after his dog.

"Scruffy, when I go to school, you gunna be home by yourself. But Aunt Judy an' Mrs. Barbara are gunna come by an' make sure you okay."

"Well, that's very nice of them," Sara said. "And Scruffy's happy."

"I happy! She my doggie!'

They spent the whole afternoon just playing and enjoying time together. Jackson told Scruffy about Hank loving head rubs and how he liked reading to Sam. And Scruffy loved being with the other dogs and playing in the beautiful sunshine. To anyone who saw them, they'd been together for years.

When it was time to go home, Scruffy stood next to Hank and Sam. She whined softly as Nick told Sam to get in his SUV.

Greg smiled as Jackson tried to explain that Sam and Hank had to go to their homes. "It's okay," Jackson said. "Dey gotta go to dere homes, but we'll come back to da park soon."

Sara smiled at her godson. "You know...if you want, you and Scruffy can come over and hang out with Hank."

Hank seemed to smile at Sara as Scruffy wagged her tail. "I think they like that idea," Greg said.

"Can Sam come too?" Jackson asked.

Sam whined softly and barked. Nick laughed. "I think he likes that idea."

Scruffy smiled and wagged her tail as she received a head rub from Jackson. "She likes dat idea, Aunt Sara!"

They agreed to meet just to let Jackson and the dogs play with each other. As they rode home, Jackson happily pet Scruffy, who was content to rest her head in his lap and get a head rub. Jackson and Scruffy adored each other, and Greg and Morgan loved having a dog in the family.

**The End.**


End file.
